This invention relates generally to system simulation and more particularly to measurements of simulated electrical parameters.
As it is know in the art, many complex electrical, or electromechanical systems require regular maintenance, and repair by persons who must be specifically trained in maintaining and repairing of such a system. It is also known that high voltages AC and/or DC voltages are often present in the actual system. With modern complex modularized systems generally most repair and maintenance routines involve removing and replacing of modules or circuit boards while power is turned off in accordance with a maintenance or repair manual scenario.
Nevertheless, it is often necessary to take voltage and/or resistance measurements on the actual system to further isolate or trouble-shoot the system. Such is often the case in power distribution portions of a complex system.
There exists a problem with training a person to repair a system, where such person might be exposed to high voltages. Using the actual system to take high voltage measurements with high voltages present presents a danger to the person and to the hardware if the measurements are taken incorrectly. One solution to this problem is to provide a simulation of the actual system. However, to train a person to repair a power distribution network of the system by using a simulator would generally necessitate having high voltages present in the simulator or foregoing routines in which the trainee takes measurements of high voltages. However, when using a simulator to train persons in repairing a system it is generally desirable not to have such high voltages present in the simulator, in order to prevent injury. Accordingly, without such high voltages present often such measurements are not taken. This obviously reduces the effectiveness of the training routine.